Operation Outlook
by Silvertine
Summary: Mimi has a plan to see if Tai REALLY likes Sora for who she is, NOT for what she looks like... ^_^;;


"Operation Outlook"  
By Digigirl  
  
Dooodadooodeeedoooo~! Well, here we are, once again, minna! Yay...? Anyway, here's another fic  
to keep you bouncing off the walls.  
*checks clock*  
MWAHAHAHAAAAA...it's 8:15PM, Monday night, and I still have a stinkin' graduation speech to  
write. Bleh. XP  
~*~  
Sora Takenouchi sat down on Mimi's bed, wondering what she'd gotten herself  
into.  
"But Mi-MI! Tai doesn't CARE what I look like on the outside! He's not   
shallow!" Sora had complained.   
The problem was, after arriving home from the Digiworld 2 years prior, Sora  
had been desperately getting Tai to notice her.  
And now, even as a new bunch of Digidestined-Daisuke, Iori, and Miyako, plus  
TK and Kari-were taking over their old task of saving the Digiworld, Sora   
STILL found her mind on Tai.   
Mimi placed her hands on her slim hips. The girl had come back to Japan for  
a few weeks, after being at boarding school in America.  
"Sora! Don't WORRY! I have GREAT fashion sense-"  
"I'm hearing this from the girl who died her hair pink?!"  
Mimi narrowed her eyes.  
"Look. Do you want Tai to ask you out, or not?!"  
"I do, I do..."  
"So, you'll let me give you a make-over!"  
Sora sighed, folding her arms. She was still dressed in her regular school  
fuku, so a make-over didn't sound too bad...yet-  
"Mimi, like I said-Tai isn't shallow! The way a girl LOOKS won't sway him!   
And besides, he hasn't asked me out in these past two years...so changing my   
look won't help. He goes for what's on the inside...so I guess MY inside   
isn't good enough..."  
Mimi's mouth dropped.  
"Don't you DARE say that! But...hmmm...I think I have an idea. We'll see just  
what Tai is REALLY like! Ha! We'll give you a HUGE make-over, and if he asks  
you out after THAT, then we'll know that he's really a caniving weasel, who   
doesn't care what's on the inside-only a girl's beauty!"  
Sora shrugged.  
It was the only, really good plan that there was.  
"Okay, Mimi."  
Mimi smiled, rubbing her hands together.  
"Sora-Prepare for Operation Outlook."  
~*~  
Tai flopped down on the floor beside Joe, grinning. Matt and Izzy sat on the  
couch, chugging pop and discussing school.  
"Hey Tai! Having this little party thing was a good idea!" Matt exclaimed.  
"For once we agree on something!" Tai replied with a laugh.  
The four adolescent boys were sitting around Tai's living room, 'bonding.'  
That's when Matt asked The Question.  
"So, which girl's do you guys LIKE?"  
Tai almost choked on his Root Beer.  
Joe's attention snapped to him.  
"There's someone! You like someone! WHO?!"  
Tai shook his head.  
"No! No! I don't like any of the girls!"  
Izzy raised an eyebrow.  
"You are not entirely capable of hiding it, I see." He said, chuckling.  
"Is it...Mimi?" Matt probed.  
"NO!"  
"Is it...Ami? From Algebra?"  
"NO!"  
"Is it...Sora?"  
A blush creeped up Tai's cheeks, and turned his ears red.  
"N-NO!"  
The three boys stared, then laughed so hard that they were clutching their  
stomachs.  
"Oh! Oh! The GENIUS is trying to hide it from us!" Matt guffawed, wiping his  
azure eyes.  
Tai folded his arms.  
"I don't see what's so FUNNY." He snapped angrily.  
Joe grinned, pushing up his glasses.  
"Just the fact that you tried to hide it, but then you turn pink and stutter-  
well, we find it amusing!"  
Tai rolled his eyes.  
"Gee. Big fat deal. I like Sora. What's your problem with THAT?!"  
"Nothing, nothing. Gosh, don't freak out on us here!" Said Matt.  
Tai narrowed his eyes, feeling annoyed.  
"Hey, Tai?"  
"What do you want NOW, Joe?!"  
"I was just thinking...maybe you should ask her out..."  
"Who? Sora?"  
"No, the tooth fairy." Matt said sarcastically. "And I agree with Joe."  
"A-Ask her...ou-out?"  
"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.  
Tai shrugged.  
"She'd never go out with ME."  
"Yes, I think she WOULD!" Joe inputted."You two are best friends! Do it!Ask!"  
Tai was thoughtful.  
"You really think I should?"  
There was a chorus of "Yeah! Yes!"  
Tai slowly nodded.  
"But when?"  
"Next time you see her!"  
"As in...right NOW!" Izzy croaked, pointing to window. Tai could see the   
figures of Mimi and Sora walking by.   
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
Tai froze.  
"Ohhhh no! No WAY!"  
Matt grinned.  
"Tai-we believe in you, buddy!"  
Tai's shoulders drooped.  
"If I don't come back alive, then put 'A Brave Soul' on my grave, okay?"  
He turned to the direction of the door.  
"COME IN!"  
It swung open.   
The guys gasped.  
Mimi entered first, smiling. Then behind her, Sora appeared.  
A beam of sunshine came in from the window at that moment, bathing her in   
light, creating an angelic effect.  
She was wearing a white skirt that went to her knees, a light blue tank-top,  
with matching sandals, and had blue butterfly clips in her reddish-brown   
hair. Her face had touches of make-up, and around her neck was a thin, silver  
chain.  
The boys greeted the ladies as they sat down on the other couch.  
Matt gave Tai a look. The tall, brown headed boy took a deep breath, then   
stood.  
"Uhhh, I'll go get some drinks for you two. Um, Sora? Would you give me a   
hand?"  
Mimi and Sora exchanged glances.  
Sora followed Tai ito the kitchen, feeling nervous.  
Tai turned around, facing her.  
"Sora..." He said slowly, "Would you...would you like to...to go out with me  
sometime?" He looked up at her. In Sora's hand was her just opened can of  
soda.   
Tai didn't expect what she did next. Without another thought, the girl tipped  
her pop can around and dumped it all over Tai's head. He stood, sputtering,as  
she whirled around and marched into the living room.  
For all of three seconds, Tai was frozen in shock, then raced back in the   
living room after her, pop dripping into his face, and his hair soaking.  
"What was THAT for?!" He said angrily, glaring at her. Everyone looked up at  
the two teens, who were facing each other.  
"Because YOU, Taichi Kamiya, are a shallow, caniving WEASEL!"  
He stared, blinking.  
"EXCUSE ME?! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DUMPED POP ON MY HEAD!" Tai yelled.  
"WELL I'M NOT THE ONE WHO ONLY LOOKS ON OUTWARD APPEARANCES! THE JERK WHO  
ASKS GIRLS OUT BECAUSE OF HOW THEY LOOK!!!!" Sora screamed back.  
Matt jumped up.  
"Hold it, HOLD IT! Tai actually got the nerve to ask you out?!"  
Sora stopped. She looked at Tai.  
"I-I think you're a horrible person! Mimi was right all along..."  
Then she tore from the apartment, sobbing.  
Tai's mouth dropped. He cast a glance at his gobsmacked friends, than raced  
out after Sora.  
As Tai's feet hit the pavement, he knew exactly where to look. The park.   
He and Sora had always played there since they were young and sure enough, as  
he took a look around, he saw her huddled up on a park bench, crying her   
heart out.  
The boy felt a wave of courage flood over him, and he went towards her  
slowly.  
"S-Sora? Are you alright?" He asked in concern. His anger had long since   
dissipated.  
She tilted her face up.  
"Get lost." She whispered, wiping her eyes and sniffling.  
"Sora...I don't think you understand. What you said back there...before you  
and Mimi came, I had been talking with the guys. They...they told me to ask  
you out. And then when you came in, you looked kind of pretty, and I wondered  
if you liked me. So I asked you out."  
Sora raised her head.  
"So-So you never asked me out because of how I looked? You mean, all these  
years, you were just getting up the courage to ask?"  
Tai nodded, smiling.   
Sora laughed.  
"Oh, I am SO sorry! I was such a little idiot to think you'd ever be that  
shallow!"  
"Sora, I like because of who you ARE. Because you're sweet, sensitive, caring  
, understanding, and compassionate. You're a very special person."  
She giggled, playfully punching him in the shoulder.  
"I'm not THAT great, 'ol pal!" She joked.  
He laughed, and sat beside her.  
"So, Sora?"  
"Hmmm...?"  
"Will you...will you...go out with m-me?"  
She turned to him, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I take that as a yes?"  
"Yes. So much for Operation Outlook." Sora added.  
"Operation what?"  
"Never mind, Tai, never mind."  
And the two got up and walked back to the apartment, hand in hand.  
  
  
Fin. 


End file.
